


Honey, I Love You

by FeoplePeel



Series: Honey, I Love You [1]
Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeoplePeel/pseuds/FeoplePeel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But I just can't smile. Childhood friends AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey, I Love You

“Honey, if you love me, you’ll smile!”

“I care about you, but I do not see how my facial muscles correlate with such a feeling.”

Penny rolled her eyes. She was used to this with her best friend. Even as toddlers, she had hardly understood him. Now twelve and soon to start college, while the boy had become more adept at picking up social cues, Sheldon was far from perfect at basic social interaction.

“I told you, it’s a game. You have to answer like I told you, remember.”

“Of course, Penny, I remember _everything_.” The boy seemed mortally offended by her words. “It just seems frivolous.”

“I don’t know what that means, but it’s probably mean, so take it back.” Penny’s bottom lip jutted out. “Pinky promise number 15!”

This time, Sheldon’s eyes traveled upwards, but he apologized, nonetheless. “It means unimportant or silly, by the way.”

“It’s _supposed_ to be silly, Sheldon!” The blonde laughed, her cheeks already tinged a slight red from Texas’ sweltering summer heat. “It’s a game!” 

Penny grinned brightly. “Honey, if you love me, you’ll smile.”

And, for a moment, Sheldon smiled back. A small, awkward smile, then his face was a slate.

“Penny, I love you, but I just can’t smile.”

***  
A twenty-six year old Penny looked down at a snapshot of the two children in the Cooper’s backyard. Her smile hadn’t changed much, but then she felt as though not much about her had, since she was twelve. She was moving, Saturday next. She would be across the hall from him. Neighbors. Best friends again.

The nerves came like a wave and the hand holding the picture began to tremble. She placed it back into the folder she had retrieved it from from and quickly located another.


End file.
